


Home

by dangerusliasons



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerusliasons/pseuds/dangerusliasons





	Home

Title: Everyday Superheros

Author: dangerusliasons

Summary: written for the livejournal, cm_het_drabble, the prompt is _home_

 

xxxx

 

Emily Prentiss, nor David Rossi, ever considered anywhere a _home_. Simply because they would always being moving to another city, or in Emily's case another city in another country. She never had time to make friends. So she always kept everything short and sweet and precisely to the point.

But now, with the BAU--it _is_ a home. Simply because they see the same people everyday, it's the same place, the same building and it's _familiar_. They know can't save everyone; but as long as they can keep preventing the death reeked by psychopaths, serial killers, and all the other groups of crazies. They have long since tried giving all of the categories a number, and they keep moving forward.

They both think, and know this job isn't for the faint of heart. It is for the die-hards who to this work for the sense of pride they get at saving a life. It will take everything out of you, and when you get home you find anything you can to pull yourself out of the abyss. And somehow, you pass out, and when you wake up, you find yourself in another day where you're the _average ordinary everyday superhero_ even though, most of the time they wish they weren't.


End file.
